Never Leave Her
by omgromance
Summary: Eddie hated what his dad did. He wanted to make sure Patricia knew he would never do that to her. Through reminders, proposal, wedding, pregnancy, Peddie!
1. Never Leave You

**A little one shot of Eddie thinking about his dad and how he doesn't want to be like him. With some Peddie goodness at the end. **

Eddie liked to think he was an adult now. He was 24 lived in his own apartment with his girlfriend. He had a real job and got paid real money. But whenever he talked to his "dad" he went back to being that hurt and bitter teenager he was when he first came to England. He would never truely forgive him for leaving his mom.

He had another talk with his dad that afternoon, this one was about the "reasons" he left when he was a baby. Eddie didn't think too much about any of them. They kept sounding more like exuses then real reasons. But there's no excuse leaving your wife and kid. Ever.

Eddie didn't want to be like that. He didn't want to come from that either. He saw how his mom struggled, she was a young single parent with this rebellious kid that was hard to deal with. Looking back on it he felt bad for mom, still did. She suffered just because his dad left.

While he was walking back to his home he thought of his life now. He lived with Patricia and they were really, really happy. Well as possible happy as you could be when your starting out in a small apartment.

Every once in a while he was scared he was going to turn into his father. When he was a kid, more of a teen really, he swore he never even start to get tied down. Thought he never have a serious relationship and just rome on his own. That's how scared he was of becoming like this father.

But then he came to England, he met his dad and learned about the osirian stuff. He also met Yacker...you know that story. His whole life changed, he learned his father at least sort of had reasons to leave. He knew he was wanted and loved it a werid way. He learned he really could love someone back, alot. (Someone meaning Paticia.) He was in a real relatenship now and he loved it. He had all these friends from anbuis house and life had worked out well for him. England had been the best thing that ever happened to him.

He finally got to the apartment and opened the door. He found Patricia starting dinner in the kitchen.

"And where have you been?" She asked accusingly when he walked in.

"Went to talk to Eric," He said bitterly.

Patricia's expression softened, "Back to Eric again, what did you talk about this time?" See everytime Eddie's mad at his father he goes back to calling him Eric.

"He was just talking about when he left my mom that's all," He said simple. They both knew this was a very sore subject. Eddie didn't want to talk about it so he moved on, "What are you making?"

"Just pasta and next time text me if your going to be late doofus," She said pouring raw noodles into boiling water.

Eddie smiled and went to go change into sweats. He came back and Patricia was choping vegtables. He went behind her and wrapped his musclur arms around her. Then kissed her shoulder tenderly.

"You know I'm never going to do that to you right?" Eddie felt silly saying this but he felt he needed too.

"Do what?" Patricia asked.

"Leave like my dad did."

She stopped cutting. She put the knife down and turned around. She slid he arms around his neck and gave him a kiss.

"Yeah I know," She said. Of coure she knew. She knew Eddie wouldn't do that to her especially after what happened to his mom and him.

"Because I know how much it sucked for my mom and me and I don't want that ever happen to you." He knew he'd said this before. He knew how cheesy it sounded. He knew how true it was.

"It's not going to. You are _not_ your dad," She said finally. Eddie had heard this many times. From his mom, friends, and even his dad. But coming from Patricia made it seem truer then coming from anyone else.

Patricia turned around and contuined to chop. Eddie kept his arms around her for a minute, just fully soaking up the words.

Once the words were squeezed dry he kissed her neck then let go.

"Anything you want me to do?" He asked.

"Can I trust that it won't end up covered in whipped cream and syrup?" She teased.

He laughed, "Nope that's just you later tonight."

Smiling, she throw a piece of tomato at him. "Don't be a weasel. Besides Mara and Jerome are coming."

"Fine, fine. But just so you know you have alittle something right there." He smudged some tomato sauce on her cheek.

"Really? Well you have some right there," She dipped her hand in the sauce and smudged it on his shirt.

They both looked at each other for a second. Then of course it was a full on food fight. With pasta and vegtables flying. Once all the food had been thrown they turned to each other and cracked up. Absoutly shaking with laughter.

Then while seeing Patricia covered in tomato sauce and pasta he knew right then and there. He'd never leave her, ever.

Right then the door opened and Jerome and Mara were standing in it.

They had matching facial expressions of surprise.

"So were going out to dinner then?" Jerome asked the two of them.

**Hahaha I know the end got a little silly hope you liked it! Please REVIEW!**


	2. Proposal

**Thank you guys sooo much for your kind reviews! I am going to contuine. I would also like to say this is just one way the proposal and wedding could go. This is part one of the wedding.**

Patricia and Eddie had been living together for quite some time now. They were on the couch watching some stupid tv show.

They were lying on the couch. Patricia lying ontop of Eddie, her head on his chest. There hips lined up facing each other. His hands placed on the small of her back.

Eddie had been thinking of marriage lately. Strange right? A guy who's parents were never married and was perfectly happy with how his relationship with his girlfriend was now thinking of marriage.

But he was, he was pretty sure he wanted it too. He knew for sure he wanted to be with Patricia forever. Even though she could be the most frustrating person. He knew that was how marriage was supposed to work. Other then that he knew nothing about marriage or how it went.

He wanted to talk about it with Patricia, he wasn't sure how to bring it up so he just sort of ended up blurting it out.

"Yacker?" He whispered.

She turned her head to look slightly up at him, "Yeah?"

"Do you ever think of getting married?" He was nevous and wasn't sure how she was going to react.

She smiled alittle, she'd be lying if she said she never thought about marrying the slimeball. "Are you?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Is that what you call a proposal doofus?" She teased.

He raised an eyebrow, "Would that be a yes?"

She snuggled into his chest again and closed her eyes. She took a slow breath in. She breathed in his familiar scent and thought of everything, the fights, the make ups, the banter, the moments that they worked out. Her answer would always be the same. Even though he was a doofus. "Yes."

Eddie was a bit taken by suprise, he knew she loved him and everything. But to say she would marry him was different. She trusted him and loved him and wanted it too.

"Wait, really?" Eddie sat up causing Patricia to get off him and sit across from him.

She looked at his face. He was dead serious, he wanted to get married to her.

"Yeah," She said looking him striaght in the eye.

His expression lite up. Every handsome feature became happy and earnest. He took her hand. "Patricia...Yacker...will you marry me?"

"Well...," She teased. Eddie gave her a are-you-serious look. So she went back to being serious. "Yes!"

Eddie was over joyed he couldn't even process his emotion. He didn't try to, he just kissed her. All those emotion went into that.

When they finally broke apart niether could stop smiling.

"Let's get married now," Patricia said her face still close.

"What?"

"Let's go get married. Tonight we'll call everyone and do it." She was serious.

"Yacker, are you sure? Your parents-,"

"Since when have we listened or wanted our parents aproval." She said referring to their parent issures. They'd moved in together dispite there parents warnings and dissaproval. They never had been a typical couple.

"I don't. You know that. I'd like nothing more then to just be married to you. But I want to make sure this is what you want." He studied her face making sure there wasn't any doubt. There wasn't any.

"Yes," She insisted. "You want this right?"

"Eloping sounds like the best thing ever!" It really did, no tux, no flowers, no church, just them.

"Then let's go now," she said again. He kissed her, really really kissed her.

They called up there friends from Anubis House, Fabian and Nina were one of the first.

"Patricia and I are getting married."

"You proposed? That's great!" Fabian said.

"No- I mean yes I proposed and we're getting married tonight."

There was silence on the other end of the phone. Then Fabian spoke, "What? Are you _insane?"_

"No. We're getting married tonight and we want you and Nina to come." Eddie said happily. He could hear Fabian telling this to Nina on the other end.

"Eddie?" It was Nina's voice. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Marry Patricia? Of course you know that!"

She heistated, "But like this? No plans, what about your parents-,"

Eddie laughed bitterly, "You want me to get Eric's approval? No thanks. Are you coming or not?"

He heard disscuion on the other end then Fabian's voice again. "We're in. Where?"

Eddie smiled and told them the address.

In the other room Patricia was calling up Jerome.

"Trixie! How's Sweetie treating you?" Jerome laughed.

"That's sort of why I called," Patricia said.

His tone turned more alarmed now, "What did he do?"

"Nothing like that, we're getting married and we want all you guys to come," She said simply looking through her clostet for a dress.

"Great you two are drunk somewhere aren't you? Tell me where you are and I'll come get you." He said as if it ws a joke.

"We aren't drunk and we're getting married put Mara on the phone. She is there isn't she?" Patricia insisted. After a second Mara came on.

"Your getting married?" She said as she she were planning to go skydiving.

"You got married to Jerome-,"

"Yes, but in a church with our _parent__s," _Mara said desprately.

"So? We don't want our parents involved. We're getting married are you coming or not?" Patricia asked. She knew Mara would come, they have been friends forever.

**This is part one of the wedding. I want to add this is just one way picture there wedding. **

**Please REVIEW! Also tell me what events you would like! **


	3. Wedding

**This is about Patricia and Eddie eloping with everyone from HOA there. I hope you like it it's very fluffy. Also remember this is in the future. **

All the kids from house of anubis, plus Piper, were now there at the town hall. Patricia was wearing a white sun dress that was tight to her waist then flowed down to right above her knees. Eddie had managed to grab a real jacket, a nice gray one too. They really were a good looking couple.

They did wait separately, Eddie with the boys and Patricia with the girls, before the ceremony. They all tried to talk them out of it. They all said they should wait for their parents, wait till their more settled, wait for daylight at least. But they were both determined to get married right that moment. Being the stubborn individuals they were there was no talking them out of it.

It was finally their turn, to get married that is. Eddie's hands were sweating. Patricia's stomach had that fluttering feeling in it. They both met in the hallway outside of the room the ceremony was held in.

Their eyes met and instantly their mouths lifted into smiles. They entwined hands and stepped into the room together.  
Everyone else behind them gave each other unsure glances, frighten for the couple's sake. They all cared about the two of them and wanted the best. Deep down they all knew the best thing for those two, were each other.

They reached the person holding the ceremony. They stood about a foot in front of him facing one another. The rest of their friends circle around behind them.

Patricia's heart was racing, she was unsure and slightly frightened. She hated more than anything to be scared and she wasn't scared because she was about to get married but because how much she loved him was frightening. Yeah, that sounds stupid and lame but the love was huge and unpredictable. That was scary and thrilling and...the best feeling in the world. She loved how she hated him. She loved how he made her feel miserable and wonderful all at the same time. She knew she wanted that for all time. That's why she was doing this.

Eddie felt like at any second he could forget how to breath. He was taking deep breaths. He gazed at his bride, god she was beautiful. He never thought this would happen. He never in a million years thought he would love someone so much that he felt like he needed to be promised to them immediately. He hated this feeling of neediness or maybe he loved it. He would admit it he needed her. He did. He needed her to make him feel horrible then deliriously happy. He needed to love her and have her love him back. She was "the one." That was why he was doing this.

That wedder spoke some legal jargon. Then he told them to exchange vows.

Eddie almost laughed but squeezed Patricia's hands and spoke softly, "You first Yacker."

She rolled her eyes but smiled, "I vow...I vow to make you miserable and try my best to make you happy again. I vow to apologize where an apology is due. I vow to love you deep down and on top, because there's no way I could stop.

Eddie soaked every word up. He could hear Joy and Amber whispering and awing in the background. He knew everyone understood it now. Why they were doing it like this and he was going to make it even clearer.  
"I vow to always lower my force field for you. I vow to be a tin can as long as you're the tank. I vow to never leave you. I vow to love you and make you miserable all at the same time."

Most people would hear those words and think they were mostly nonsense. But these words were the best thing in the world to Patricia. She even had tears in her clear blue eyes.

The wedder started talking again but neither of them paid much attention. Then it was time for the I do's.

"Do you Patricia Williamson take Eddison Miller Sweet to be your husband for now and forever?"

She looked him straight in his eye and said the words, "I do."

"Do you Eddison Miller Sweet take Patricia Williamson to be your wife for now and forever?"

He chuckled a little, "I do."

The wedder smiled, "You may now kiss the bride."

They both smiled widely. Eddie pulled Patricia close and kissed her passionately. They friends cheered and clapped in the background.  
They finally broke apart. Probably the happiest moment in their lives.

It was right to do it like this. Just them and their friends, their real family. They were now a real family. They were so ridiculously passionately in love.

**Yes this was horrible and lame and I bet three people will read it. But please review and I will write one about Patricia finding out she's pregnant. **


	4. Pregnant Part 1

**Oh my god I can't tell you how much all your reviews meant to me... they were really nice so here's this chapter. This chapter is mostly Patricia dealing with it and next chapter will be about Eddie dealing with it.  
**

Patricia was over at Jerome and Mara's house. They had just had their first kid. This gorgeous baby girl almost six months old. Jerome was out grocery shopping and Mara was sitting across from Patricia on her couch.

"Wanna hold her?" Mara asked.

Patricia smiled and nodded. Mara handed her baby Josephine. Patricia rocked her back and forth.

"You really are good with her." Mara said matter-o-factly. "Eddie is too."

"What are you getting at?" Patricia said knowing what her friend was thinking.

"Jerome and I were just wondering if you two were planning on having kids soon." Mara said trying to pass this question off as no big deal.

"Are you kidding? No, not any time soon." She said like she was dodging a bullet.

Mara looked at her doubtfully, "I was just wondering since you two have been visiting the baby so much. Not that I mind at all it's nice to have a break."

"Jerome still having fun being wonder dad?" Patricia laughed. Ever since the baby came Jerome was determined to do absolutely everything he could. He was ridiculously thrilled with having a kid.

"Yes, he's been wonderful. Way more than I ever imagined." Mara said thoughtfully.

Patricia gazed at the little human in her arms. Maybe she did want a baby. But the mere thought of her and Eddie raising kids, I mean just no. They weren't the parental types. Even if she did want to have kids she doubted Eddie did. He never expressed any interest in it, especially with his whole dad not being around thing and all.

Patricia spoke quietly, "Maybe I do want kids... but I don't think Eddie does."

"Have you asked him?" Mara said sympathetically.

Patricia thought back to her serious conversations with Eddie. She remembers a couple of them right after college about future plans and those did involve kids, but those might have as well been a conversation children would have about what they wanted to be when they grew up. She remembers another one soon after they got married where she brought up kids and he laughed and said, "That's not something we need to worry about now is it?" She had replied no and that was that.

"Not for a long time," Patricia decided. She was suddenly overcome with nausea. "I'll be right back." She handed Mara her child and ran to the bathroom. Without pause throw up in the toilet.

She sat down on the floor and took in a couple of deep breaths. She could faintly hear Mara, "Patricia are you alright?"

Strangely enough she felt fine now. She definitely didn't have any other symptoms of a flu or virus.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine." She flushed the toilet and made her way back to the living room where Mara was.

"I know that look." Mara said. "I think you and Eddie might need to have that talk sooner than you think."

Patricia made her way over to the couch. She couldn't be...pregnant, could she? She'd been taking her birth control. She tried to think of when she last had her period, she couldn't remember at all.

"I can't be...I'm not...I mean...," She looked at Mara. Mara gave her a sympathetic look.

"Just calm down and wait here I'm going to put the baby down for a nap." Mara got up leaving Patricia alone with her thoughts.  
The more Patricia thought about it the more likely it seemed. She had thought her emotions were a little out of whack. She had been lazy about her pills. God, what was she going to do.

Mara came back carrying a small box.

"What's that?" Patricia asked.

"A pregnancy test, I bought a bunch when I thought I was pregnant." Mara tried to hand it to her.

"I'm not sure I want to know," She said looking at the test like it was a snake.

"Patricia, you are you're going to find out sooner or later." Mara said still trying to get her to take it.

She reluctantly grasped it and with an encouraging smile from Mara headed for the bathroom. She followed the directions and after she was done she placed it on the counter and sat on the bathroom floor. Mara came in and rubbed her back.

"Come on. You'll be a great mom. You're great with Joe. I'm sure Eddie will be happy." Mara was trying to be reassuring. It didn't help Patricia at all.

"You don't even know if I am yet," She mumbled back. What would Eddie say if she was. How do you just spring it on someone. Oh yeah by the way you'll now be raising a kid. What if he wasn't happy about it.

Then they heard the front door open and Jerome walking towards the bathroom. The door was open and Jerome soon appeared in the frame of the doorway.

"Hey you two...Trixie are you alright you look horrible. Why are you guys in here?" He asked looked around confusedly.

Before either of them could answer the timer went off saying it was time to check the pregnancy test. Patricia jumped up and grasped the test. Bracing herself and taking a deep breath she looked at the results. There was a bright pink plus sign. She was pregnant.

She dropped the test and sat down.

Jerome still not knowing what was going on asked, "Is something wrong? Do you want me to ring Eddie?"

Patricia ignored him and looked straight to Mara, "I'm pregnant?"

Mara just nodded, but Jerome eyes wide said what they were all thinking, "Oh god."

**So yeah this stretched out really far so in the next chapter she's going to tell Eddie about being pregnant. Thank you guys so much for the awesome review keep them coming please! **


	5. Pregnant Part 2

**Yay! Love your reviews thank you all sooo much! Here's the next chapter!**

Patricia didn't know what to do now. She didn't want to call Eddie at work. She didn't want to go home to her empty house. She didn't want to do anything.

She sat in her car outside her house. She tried to imagine telling him. It went somewhat like this.

She'd start with, "Eddie?"

"Hey Yacker." He'd kiss her hello not knowing what was about to happen.

"Eddie, I have something to tell you."

"Something wrong?"

"I'm pregnant."

She couldn't even imagine his reaction. She couldn't even tell if he'd be happy or sad or angry.

She sighed, she knew Mara was right. She just needed to tell him. Talking never was their strongest area. She got out of the car and walked into the house. She hear someone in the kitchen, she tried of think of what time it was. Eddie was home and she was a couple of hours later then she said she would be.

She walked in and there was her husband, his back was to her and he was on his cell phone.

"I have no idea she was supposed to be back hours ago," He said into it. "She was at Mara and Jerome's and I called them they said she left a while ago, you haven't seen her...yeah she has been acting weird lately...I have no-,"

I interrupted him, "Eddie."

He spun around and a huge look of relief on his face. "Oh thank god. She just walked in. I'll call you back later Fabian." He hung up the phone. "Where the hell have you been?"

Patricia swallowed, should she tell him now? She felt dizzy. "I-I need to sit down."

Eddie's face softened, "Are you okay?"

She needed to tell him. She needed to just get it over with. "Eddie...there's something I need to tell you."

He looked confused, "Yacker, whatever it is it can wait." He walked over and kissed her. "Now what happened where have you been?"

"I was driving around," She said.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" His tone was annoyed and confused. He wanted a straight answer.

"I needed time to think," She said looking at his face wondering what would happen when she told him what she was thinking about.

"About what?"

"I found something out... and I'm not sure how you're going to react."

Eddie was worried now, "Everything alright at Clarke's? Is Joe okay? Are you okay?"

"Yeah they're all fine," She said carefully.

"Could you please tell me what going on Yacker? Because I'm really in the dark over here."

Patricia took a deep breath then finally just blurted it out, "I'm pregnant."

Eddie's world stop, Patricia was pregnant. He was going to be a dad. He was going to have a kid. He didn't know how to do that. He never had a dad. He didn't know how to do this.  
Patricia's face looked a little bit scared now, she was worried about his reaction. He knew that. He thought back to one of his conversations with his "dad" he had said that this was the moment that he wanted to leave. Eddie wasn't going to be like that. He was going to be there for this kid and Patricia.

"Really?" He started with a smile. Patricia finally took a breath. She nodded.

Eddie took a breath too.

"Are you...angry?" She asked.

"Yacker...no...no never, sorry, I love you and I'm going to be here for you and this kid okay?" She nodded and they hugged. They stayed in the embrace. "Plus who wouldn't want another me around?"

Patricia groaned, "Huh great another slimeball around."

"It's gonna be okay."

Patricia burst out laughing. Eddie took a step back from here and looked weirded out.

"Is some kind of mood swing thingie?" He asked.

"No, at least I don't think so. But...we're going to be parents. We're going to raise a kid," She laughed some more. Eddie thought about it for a second then he laughed too.

**I hope that wasn't anticlimactic. I love all your reviews so much keep them coming please! Next it will be about Patricia actually having the baby! :D**


	6. New Baby

Nine months. That's how long he had soldiered through Patricia being pregnant. Eddie loved her, but dealing with a hormonal and mood swingy Patricia was no small feat. Her due date was about a week away and Fabian and Nina came over for lunch. Eddie loved the distraction.

They had just finished eating and Patricia went to the bathroom.

"You deserve a medal," Fabian said blatantly.

"Fabian!" Nina scolded smacking his arm.

"Oh come on we all know pregnant Patricia is a nightmare," He said to Eddie.

Eddie laughed, "You have no idea. I'm just glad it'll be over soon."

"Are you excited for becoming a dad?" Nina asked slightly jokingly.

He took in a large breath. It was still weird to him thinking he was going to be somebody's dad. Excited wasn't the right word scared shitless fit much better.

"Excited isn't how I would put it," He mumbled back to his friends.

"EDDIE!" Patricia screamed from the bathroom.

He leaped up and ran to the bathroom. Every pregnant mishap flashed through his brain; women falling, broken bones, a million other tiny things that could go wrong.

"Yacker what's wrong?" He spit out as he got to the doorway.

Patricia was standing next to the sink one hand gripping the counter. There was water all over the floor pooling around her feet.

Her face was slightly horrified, "I think...my water broke."

Eddie didn't like the sound of that, it wasn't supposed to happen yet. They were still supposed to have a week.

"What do we do?" He asked panicked.

"Get the bags cockroach!" She shot back clutching her stomach.

"Right. Right...," He said sprinting to the bedroom. On the way past the dining room he called to Nina and Fabian. "Call everyone. Patricia's water broke."

Nina and Fabian exchanged shocked looks and flomaxed for their phones.

Eddie grabbed the bags and tossed them to Fabian to put them in the car. Then he rushed back to the bathroom where for the most part Patricia just looked shocked.

"Yacker sweetie come on let's go get into the car," Eddie comforted sweetly. He tried to help her down the hallway but she swatted him away.

"Shut up and I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own thanks!" She snapped back.

Here we go, Eddie thought to himself. At a slow walk it took them awhile to get out the door but they finally did and into the car.

Nina and Fabian were going to meet them at the hospital.

The couple drove in silence for a couple of minutes, till Patricia got her first contraction came.

"Eddie..," She said panicked.

"Hmmm?" He responded glancing between his wife and the rode.

"Can't you drive any faster?"

"Not without getting arrested Yacker. Try doing your breathing exercises," He suggested.

"I'm in labor! I don't think breathing a certain way will make anything better you idiot!" She spat out shrilly. Afterward she let out a small cry of pain.

"We're almost there just..just...," Eddie was at a loss for words. What should someone say to a woman in labor? His best guess was to say nothing at all but drive faster.

They arrived at the hospital and everything after that was a blur till Patricia was in the delivery room.

And of course all their friends-well more like family-were there. Fabian, Nina, Alfie, Amber, Jerome and Mara (Mick and Joy were in Australia) they were all waiting to see the first Sweet child.

All of a sudden Jerome started to laugh, "Look at us."

"What?" Mara asked her husband wondering with everyone else what he was laughing at.

Jerome address them all, "Eddie and Patricia are about to be parents! Eddie and Patricia who spent half of high school at each other throats."

"The other with their tongues down each other's throats," Alfie cut in.

They all smiled thinking of high school. Jerome continued with his point, "When did we get old?"

Amber was outraged, "I am NOT old. I don't have a single wrinkle!"

Fabian rolled his eyes, "None of us have hit thirty yet Jerome. We aren't old."

"But think about it." Jerome said. "Mara and I have a kid! Nina and Fabian are married. Alfie and Amber are engaged. We're sort of adults."

Everyone looked at each other for a minute in silence. Then all at once they burst out laughing just like high school.

"Never." Alfie said defiantly.

They all smiled this was their family all they needed was Patricia and Eddie.

As if on cue Eddie walked into the waiting room in blue scrubs.

"Wanna come see my kid?" He asked them all with a smirk on his face.

They all got up and went to Patricia's room. The new mother was sitting up in bed holding the baby. Eddie went over and kissed her forehead. The gang filed into the room.

"Oh she's gorgeous!" Mara said Jerome nodding at her side.

"And she won't shut up just like her mom," Eddie teased.

Patricia smiled softly, "Watch it Edison."

"What's her name?" Nina asked the couple.

The couple locked eyes and Patricia nodded at her husband in approval.

"Jade." He announced.

Everyone loved it. This was the new member of their family you see.

Eddie looked down at his wife and daughter. How could someone possible leave them. They were everything to him. He was a dad and he was going to a great one. Also he's going to try really hard to help Patricia. The made it this far, they'll always stick together.

Now he really would never ever leave her.

Or his new baby.

**Sorry about the baby name I couldn't think of anything. Also to any I told this would be up sooner I had a really hard time writing this one. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
